Princess Celestia/Gallery/Season 4
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Celestia at the door S4E01.png|Princess Celestia. Spike and Twilight bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png Spike and Twilight looks up at Celestia S4E01.png Celestia lifting Twilight's head with her leg S4E01.png Celestia 'No need to apologize' S4E01.png Twilight smiling S4E01.jpg Celestia excited about the Celebration S4E01.png|"I must admit that it is wonderful to actually be looking forward to the Summer Sun Celebration." Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png|"For my subjects it has always been a celebration of my defeat of Nightmare Moon, but for me... it was just a terrible reminder that I had to banish my own sister..." Princess Celestia "a wonderful reminder" S4E01.png|"But now it has become a wonderful reminder of her transformation back into Princess Luna and our happy reunion." Princess Celestia "it must've been difficult" S4E01.png Princess Celestia "you may no longer be my student" S4E01.png Twilight and Celestia mutual support S4E01.png Celestia nuzzles Twilight's cheek S4E01.png Mailpony with another letter S4E01.png Twilight talking with Princess Celestia S4E01.png Princess Celestia leaves the room S04E01.jpg Princess Celestia walks through castle corridor S4E01.png|Walking through the hall, minding her own business. Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Princess Celestia walking up to Twilight S4E02.png Stern Princess Celestia S4E02.png Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E02.png Princess Celestia dodging magic S4E02.png Twilight slides in front of Princess Celestia S4E02.png Twilight pleads with Nightmare Moon S4E02.png Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E02.png Princess Celestia begins to speak to Nightmare Moon S4E02.png Princess Celestia addressing Nightmare Moon S4E02.png Princess Celestia mad S04E02.png Magic beaming towards Princess Celestia S4E02.png Princess Celestia escaping through roof S4E02.png Princess Celestia escaping through roof 2 S4E02.png Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E02.png Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E02.png Princess Celestia dodging beam S4E02.png Magic missing Princess Celestia S4E02.png Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E02.png Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E02.png Princess Celestia is hit S4E02.png Princess Celestia gasping S4E02.png Princess Celestia falling to the ground S4E02.png Twilight slowly hovers down S4E02.png Twilight covering her mouth S4E02.png Twilight welling up S4E02.png Twilight cries over Princess Celestia's body S4E02.png Twilight crying S4E02.png Princess Celestia begins to stand up S4E02.png Twilight looking up at Princess Celestia S4E02.png Twilight 'you're alright' S4E02.png Twilight looks up in awe S4E02.png Twilight noticing Celestia's stern expression S4E02.png Celestia clenching her eyes S4E02.png|"Oh, dear sister..." Celestia 'you have given me no choice' S4E02.png|"...I am sorry..." Princess Celestia using magic on compartment S4E02.png|"...but you have given me no choice..." Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E02.png|"...but to use these!" Princess Celestia moving towards Elements S4E02.png|This is the night you banished your sister. Princess Celestia at top of orrery S4E02.png Princess Celestia with the Element of Magic S4E02.png Elements spin around Princess Celestia S4E02.png Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png Celestia with the Elements S4E02.png Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E02.png Princess Celestia awaiting her sister's attack S4E02.png Princess Celestia Activating the Elements 2 S04E02.png Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E02.png Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E02.png Celestia and Luna facing Discord S4E02.png Princess Celestia shocked S04E02.png Celestia gasping S4E02.png|What is the meaning of this?! Celestia 'playtime is over for you, Discord' S4E02.png|"Playtime is over for you, Discord." Discord tossing plunder seeds S4E02.png Celestia getting the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Celestia opening her saddlebag S4E02.png Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Celestia and Luna preparing to defeat Discord S4E02.png Discord laughing at the princesses S4E02.png Celestia and Luna staying serious S4E02.png|''Princess Power'' Celestia and Luna uniting magic S4E02.png Celestia and Luna using their power S4E02.png Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png Princess Celestia using magic on tree S4E02.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Celestia and Luna appear S4E02.png Twilight gallops to Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E02.png Twilight hugging the princesses S4E02.png Spark in Twilight's eyes S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E02.png Twilight looking at chest S4E02.png Celestia explaining S4E02.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun "with great joy" S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Princess Celestia raising the sun S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png Celestia and Luna smiling at Twilight S4E02.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Twilight drawing line between drawings of Celestia and Luna S4E21.png Twilight writing on the chalkboard S4E21.png Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png Twilight "she honored them with" S4E21.png Another flash card gets shot S4E21.png Inspiration Manifestation Spike "It's for Rarity!" S4E23.png|Just a decayed statue. Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Twilight enters the royal box seating area S4E24.png Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png Twilight's seat next to Celestia S4E24.png Princess Cadance waving to Twilight S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle cheering S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S4E24.png Equestria royalty S4E24.png|and we`ll never be royals Princess Luna yawning S4E24.png Equestrian royals relieved S4E24.png Celestia and Luna in shock S4E24.png Celestia and Luna flying up to ice cloud S4E24.png Cadance thanking Spike S4E24.png Princess Cadance bowing to Spike S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses "you guess?!" S4E24.png Spike not proud of himself S4E24.png Cadance, Celestia, and Luna nodding S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Twilight "anything else I can do" S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle disappointed S4E25.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Celestia and Luna worried about Twilight S4E25.png Princess Luna with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Celestia with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Cadance with concerned expression S4E25.png Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png Princesses join Twilight on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight "I have my wings" S4E25.png Twilight "I wear this crown" S4E25.png Twilight and Cadance "I want to have a purpose" S4E25.png Twilight and Luna "want to do all that I can" S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia "I want to make a contribution" S4E25.png Twilight ending her verse S4E25.png Princess Celestia starts singing S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia singing "with every new choice you make" S4E25.png Princess Luna starts singing S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance looking at the sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance singing around Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance circling around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight sees princesses start flying S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance hover over Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sing final chorus S4E25.png Celestia with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png Twilight hugging Princess Celestia S4E25.png Princess Celestia "your time will come" S4E25.png|"Your time will come." Twilight looking up at the sky S4E25.png Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png|Looks like Celestia took Rarity's advice. She actually sleeps with her crown on. Celestia "just had the most terrible dream" S4E25.png Princess Celestia "the stronger he becomes" S4E25.png Celestia and Luna at a palace window S4E25.png Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Twilight "just now starting to steal magic" S4E25.png Celestia "just now gained enough strength" S4E25.png Princess Celestia "I must call in another" S4E25.png Princess Celestia plans to summon Discord S4E25.png Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png Celestia "I put too much trust in Discord" S4E25.png Celestia "Tirek has stolen enough magic" S4E25.png Luna "power will belong solely to Tirek" S4E25.png Celestia "we will not be able to stop him" S4E25.png|"We will not be able to stop him." Princess Celestia "there is one solution" S4E25.png|"But there is one solution..." Princesses standing before Twilight S4E25.png|"It is only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved." Celestia "we must rid ourselves of our magic" S4E25.png|"We must rid ourselves of our magic, before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us." Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Luna "we cannot have what he is looking for" S4E26.png Luna "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air" S4E26.png Luna "Somepony must keep it safe" S4E26.png Celestia "is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists" S4E26.png Celestia "If we transfer our magic to you" S4E26.png Celestia and Luna nodding S4E26.png Twilight "but with the help of my friends" S4E26.png Celestia 'I'm sorry, Princess Twilight' S4E26.png Celestia "you must keep your new abilities a secret" S4E26.png|I'm sorry, Twilight...Your friends could be endangered if they find out about this. Celestia "Then we must begin at once" S4E26.png The three princesses at their position S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png Celestia about to transfer her magic S4E26.png|May my solar magic be safe with you, Princess Twilight. Twilight sees other princesses about to transfer their magic S4E26.png Celestia with glowing eye S4E26.png Big ball of alicorn magic forming S4E26.png Alicorn magic transferred to Twilight S4E26.png Celestia and Luna looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Luna: Did our transfer work, sister? Celestia: I'm not sure... Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Twilight, are you alright? Twilight running towards Celestia S4E26.png|Twilight: Celestia! Twilight hugging Celestia while teary-eyed S4E26.png|Don't worry about us, Twilight. We'll be fine. Celestia without her cutie mark S4E26.png|I was a blank flank when I got my crown...now it is as if I never took my place as Guardian of the Sun... Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png|Twilight...Our fates now lie with you. Get out of here before Tirek reaches the throne room. The princesses weak S4E26.png|Cadance: Will Twilight be alright? Celestia: Whatever happens to us, Twilight will ensure we get our magic and thrones back. Celestia rises up S4E26.png|Alright Tirek...Come and get us! Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek levitating Celestia S4E26.png|Go ahead, Tirek....Get it over with... Tirek trying to suck out Celestia's magic S4E26.png|Tirek: With pleasure... Tirek "What have you done?" S4E26.png|Tirek: WHAT?! YOU'RE A BLANK FLANK?!?! Celestia smiling S4E26.png|Sorry, Tirek...I was two steps ahead of you! Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png The princesses looking at Tirek S4E26.png|Say what you want, Tirek. You will not get anything from me, my sister, or my niece! Celestia "You will not prevail" S4E26.png|Do your worst, Tirek. You still won't win! Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png|Tirek: Very well then...I'll let you suffer in Tartarus as revenge for doing it to me all those centuries ago. Celestia transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Celestia, NOOOOOOO!!!!! Discord playing with a stained glass window S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord "I do love a good accessory" S4E26.png|"I do love a good accessory." Discord stroking his beard S4E26.png Cerberus on guard S4E26.png Celestia with her magic back S4E26.png|My magic's been restored? Twilight and her friends must have won. Luna and Cadance have their magic back S4E26.png|Yes! They did win! The princesses smiling S4E26.png|Let's go home. Princesses and Discord S4E26.png|Well done, Twilight! You proved Friendship is Magic once again! Ponies and princesses walking through the castle S4E26.png Twilight Sparkle "as princess, I believe" S4E26.png Celestia opening the throne room doors S4E26.png|Let me have the honor of welcoming you to your new throne room, Twilight. Consider it my way of getting back to a normal life with my own Alicorn magic. Main cast impressed by throne room S4E26.png Celestia "what is the princess of friendship without her friends?" S4E26.png|Twilight, this castle is not just yours, it's your friends' as well. Congratulations! Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Glad to finally be a good guy and friend, Discord? Discord gives Celestia a bouquet of flowers S4E26.png|Why, Discord...I don't know what to say... |index}}